User Ranks
User ranks are ranks given to members based on their on-topic post count. The ranks have no effect on a users account other than adding emeralds to their account. ~Special thanks to Sean Labbe for the following information!~ Title Screen (0 ~ 9) This is the rank all new comers begin at, however, it only takes a few posts to move onto the next rank. As of this posting, 40121 members have this rank. Angel Island Zone (10 ~ 49) This is the next rank after "Title Screen". As simply pressing start requires less work than facing a horde of robots this rank takes much longer to overcome. As of this posting 411 members are part of this rank. Hydrocity Zone (50 ~ 99) After Angel Island comes the infamous Hydrocity Zone. This one isn't much harder to move past than Angel Island Zone. As of this posting 115 members are part of this ranking. Marbel Garden Zone (ViP) (100 ~ 199) This rank is much harder to pass than Hydrocity, as it now takes 100 posts to bypass instead on 50. This is also your first rank as a ViP member! Congrats! As of this posting 120 members have this rank. Carnival Night Zone (ViP) (200 ~ 499) Oh dear, the barrel! Don't let it stop you here because you have 300 posts to go before you reach the next rank. As of this posting only 62 members have reached this rank. Ice Cap Zone (ViP) (500 ~ 999) Here it is. One of the most famous of all if only for it's music. Don't let the cold chill freeze you solid though, because you still have 500 posts to go. As of this post only 27 members are in this rank. Launch Base Zone (ViP) (1000 ~ 2499) Hope you've warmed up from that last rank because one wrong move could spell your doom here. By this time you're probably a respected member of our community, but don't let your road end here. You're in the big leauges now and that means bigger challenges. You have 1500 posts before your next rank now. As of this post only 25 members have reached this rank. Death Egg Zone (ViP) (2500 ~ 4999) This is it, the final challenge. Take some time to reflect on your journey as you venture into Death Egg territory. Remember all the times you had and the friends you made along the way. This is your toughest challenge yet as you now have 2500 posts to make. Even some members who have been around since 2008 haven't made it here, in fact, as of this post no more than 11 people have obtained this rank. Super Sonic (ViP) (5000+) This is it. You've done it. You've cleared every zone and have become a living legend amoung the members of Sonic Zone. Your name will be engraved on this site so long as it stands. Pat yourself on the back, reflect on your memories and prepare to make some new ones. Congratulations! 'As of this post, only the following have ever obtained this rank:' #Windlessusher #NazoUN (By donation) #Jkid101094 #Tana Trivia: